


圣诞奇缘，又名犹太人不过圣诞节

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Chinese Food, Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: 从来不过圣诞节的Erik终于在一家中餐厅找到了他可以吃的晚餐，还有真爱。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	圣诞奇缘，又名犹太人不过圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：信徒慎点，作者渎神了。夹带了一点JCS犹耶cp的私货。

“介意拼桌吗？”

Erik抬眼看了一眼面前的男人，按照惯例他一般会给出肯定的回答，但可能是这个陌生男人看起来比他桌上刚上菜没多久的宫保鸡丁要可口不少，他居然鬼使神差地脱口而出了一句“请坐”。

在男人翻阅菜单时，Erik主动出声：“我不推荐这里的陈皮鸡丁。”

Erik为自己辩解，他不是贪恋这男人的美色，他只是有一点强迫症——那人在陈皮鸡丁的页面上实在停留得有点久了。

“你知道在中国其实没有陈皮鸡丁只有宫保鸡丁吧？幸运饼干同理。”

男人将目光从菜单中抽离，对他露出友好的一笑，“我是Charles，圣诞快乐。”

“Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik又补上一句，“我不过圣诞节。”

“可以理解，犹太人。”Charles点头道，他进门的时候已经被餐厅内的犹太人数量惊到了，“原谅我，我只是今天说习惯了。”

犹太人选择在圣诞夜吃中餐的理由很简单：一是圣诞节和其他基督教节日只有中餐厅会照常开门，二则是中餐通常不会将奶制品与肉类混合。

不过对于Erik来说，他选择吃中餐的理由只有第一条。

“我不信犹太教，所以不必感到拘谨。”Erik心满意足地看到Charles选择和他点一样的套餐，并且在等待过程中可以将注意力全部放在他的身上。

Charles果然对此表示了兴趣：“噢？”

“我觉得宗教是‘人类制’的产物。”Erik表示。

正如女性主义者使用“父权制”一词一样，变种人也创造了“人类制”这个词来反对人类的压迫。

Erik知道Charles也是变种人，毕竟Lee’s restaurant是变种人活动的阵地之一，而且他看到Charles刚刚点菜时和千欢熟络的样子。

“但我也有可能是变种人友好者。”Charles慢条斯理地喝了一口餐厅提供的免费热茶，“我觉得你的推理不太严谨。”

心灵感应者，Erik想，又他妈是一个和EmmaFrost一样的心灵感应者。

“Emma和我是大学同学，另外，我喜欢你的能力。”

Charles过于诚恳，以至于Erik没办法因为Emma而讨厌Charles。

Charles想继续刚才的话题：“所以你觉得宗教只是人类发明来控制变种人的工具？”

“是武器，我会说。”Erik表示，“如果真的要信教，我会倾向于信一个自己创建的宗教。”

“很大胆的想法。”

此时Charles终于吃上他的前菜，他用叉子而不是筷子叉起一个奶油煎饺。而Erik坚持全程使用筷子，哪怕是吃米饭。Charles觉得千欢作为中美混血都采用西餐顺序上菜了，就不必再拘泥于所谓的“中式”。

Erik似乎放慢了吃饭速度，不过他绝不会承认自己是在等人。

Charles说：“耶稣也是变种人。”他抛出了变种人神学的重要观点。

“我也不信基督教，既然耶稣是变种人，那为什么他的宗教发展到中世纪还会出现变种人裁判所？”Erik反问。

“这个可能得从保罗讲起了。”Charles放下手中的刀叉，从上衣中取出名片和笔，在反面写上时间地点然后递给Erik，“欢迎你来我的课旁听，我这学期有开变种人神学导论课，和Fiorenza教授的女性主义神学导论课隔周交替着上*。”

Erik故作镇定地接过名片，上面果然有联系方式，只是不知道他能不能通过教学邮箱得到私人电话号码？

“所以你是大学的神学教授？”Erik问，“而我是无神论者。”

“遗传学，我只是作为大学里唯二的变种人教授帮另一位代一学期课而已。”Charles回答，“严格来说不算无神论者，我自认为是不可知论者。”

Erik想这个不可知论者起码可以读他的思想然后知道他有多喜——

他立马停了下来。

不知道是不是巧合，Charles贴心地提示他：“一般来说，未经允许我不会侵入他人的思想。”

Erik选择交换自己的名片来掩饰一时的尴尬。

“哇哦，高级工程师？”Charles对他的头衔表示了赞扬，同时注意到了他的公司名字，“Stark也是一个本科同学。”

Erik怀疑Charles认识所有他讨厌的对象，比如他的老板，以及他最好的朋友。

这时抽空来店里替好友千欢轮班的Angel款款走过来，给Charles端上了他的主菜，后者友好地向她表示感谢，并且夸赞了她今天特地做的圣诞主题美甲。

“你可真是个甜心，Charles。”Angel被他夸赞地咧起嘴角，又说，“圣诞快乐，替我向Raven问好！”

Erik得承认他有点嫉妒，似乎每个女孩——不，是每个人都会爱上Charles。

“Raven是？“他装作不经意地问道。

“我的妹妹。虽然不是亲的，但我们从六岁开始就一直互殴了。”Charles叉起一块鸡丁，上面涂满了他最爱的酸甜酱，他食用了一口后，发出心满意足的叹息，“她这学期也选了我和Fiorenza教授的课，如果有机会，你们可以见见，你一定会喜欢她的。”

Erik开始坐立难安起来。

他不知道Charles是什么意思，难道他真的严守着他那条所谓的能力使用界限，读不出自己的心意吗？

如果他没有读他的大脑，Erik作为同性恋者真不知道该怎么去婉拒Charles想给他介绍自己妹妹的提议，但如果他没读，为什么又要在吃鸡丁时露出那副诱人的样子？天知道他刚刚有多想冲上去吻他的唇瓣和吮吸他的舌尖。

“Raven是一位能力强大的变种人，只是直觉告诉我，你们的理念相近，应该会相处得很好。”Charles突然停下来，解释道。

他又说：“还有，我觉得耶稣不仅仅是变种人，也是一位同性恋者。”

Erik的心在怦怦直跳，他假装冷静地附和：“看过《耶稣基督万世巨星》里犹大亲吻耶稣那个片段的人都有这个想法。”

Charles轻笑：“你一定没注意最近出土的考古发现，我的同事已经将失落了1700多年的《犹大福音》从科普特文翻译成英文了，虽然还没正式公开，但结论就是，犹大不是叛徒，他是耶稣最忠诚的门徒和秘密恋人。”

“的确是一项了不起的发现。”Erik重复了一遍，“所以耶稣是变种人和同性恋者。”

“从这个意义上来说，我喜欢过圣诞节。”Charles说。

Erik可以听到自己的心跳声，他干巴巴地问：“哪个意义？”

Charles：“同时身为变种人和同性恋者。”

“噢。”Erik好一会才找回自己的声音，“我也是。”

经过双方面的努力，Charles终于赶上了Erik的上菜进度，这也要多亏Erik用筷子夹满洲酱炒饭。

在从变种人宗教观谈到最新的变种人法案，从变种人社区治理模式谈到Charles家里养的柯基犬有多可爱之后，现在他们一起进入了餐后汤和甜品环节——品尝云吞汤和幸运饼干。

Charles抽到了“你将度过幸运的一天”，而Erik抽到了“珍惜你所爱，你也会得到爱的回报”。

“‘珍惜你所爱’。”Charles念出了Erik抽到的字条，并且意味深长地看着他。

于是Erik也鼓起勇气，询问Charles：

“你愿意来我家过光明节吗？我母亲做的甜甜圈（Sufganiyot*）很好吃。”

Charles则说：“我很乐意。”

他们在圣诞节的背景歌声中一起笑了起来。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> *Fiorenza和女性主义神学导论课这里是致敬伊丽莎白·舒士拿·费奥伦查及其著作《记念她：基督教起源的女性主义神学重构》，因为变种人神学的灵感主要是从女性主义神学和解放神学那里得来的。
> 
> *《犹大福音》是诺斯替异端（灵知派）写的，上个世纪才重见天日，没有犹耶相爱的内容我编的。
> 
> *Sufganiyot：一种犹太美食，甜甜的油炸面团。
> 
> 祝大家圣诞和新年快乐！


End file.
